mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia
thumb|right|300px My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia (ang. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) — amerykańsko-kanadyjska produkcja, z serii Mój mały kucyk stworzona przez Lauren Faust (twórczyni Atomówek i Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół Pani Foster) produkowana od 2010 roku przez Studio B Productions (1. sezon oraz pierwsze 2 odcinki sezonu 2.), później przemianowanego na DHX Media (od 3. odcinka 2. sezonu do teraz) oraz Hasbro Studios (od 8 sezonu Allspark Animation). Historia Animatorka Lauren Faust została wybrana przez Hasbro na producenta ich nowego serialu. Faust pogłębia osobowości postaci, bardziej urozmaica fabułę oraz koncentruje się na temacie problemów, jakie mogą powstać w kontaktach między przyjaciółmi. Przed zakończeniem emisji pierwszej serii Lauren Faust ogłosiła swoje zejście z stanowiska producenta wykonawczego, pozycję objął Jayson Thiessen, wcześniejszy główny reżyser. Serial został wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 10 października 2010 roku na kanale The Hub w USA. W Polsce emisja na kanale MiniMini wersji z polskim dubbingiem rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku. Pomimo grupy docelowej małych dziewczynek oraz ich rodziców, kreskówka stała się fenomenem internetowym zbierając fanów wśród osób pomiędzy 15 a 29 rokiem życia. Wraz z rozszerzaniem się społeczności pojawiły się strony internetowe poświęcone tylko wiadomościom i twórczości fanowskiej dotyczącymi kreskówki, takie jak Equestria Daily i For Glorious Equestria oraz imageboard adresowany do fanów serialu jak Ponychan. Fani MLP nazywani są Bronies, od połączenia słów "brothers" i "ponies". Dla żeńskich fanek serialu wymyślono skrót "pegasis", jednak kobiety również używają na siebie określenia "brony". Fenomen został szybko zauważony i pozytywnie odebrany przez twórców animacji. W odcinkach stworzonych po uformowaniu się społeczności fanów wielokrotnie pojawiają się elementy stworzone przez fanów. Przykładem takiej sytuacji jest trzecioplanowa postać Derpy - szarego pegaza, płci żeńskiej stojącej w tle jednej ze scen pierwszego odcinka. Została ona zauważona przez fanów z powodu błędu animacyjnego, który spowodował, że jej oczy wyglądają na zezowate przez co stała się bohaterką licznych opowiadań oraz grafik. Fabuła serialu W pierwszym odcinku poznajemy główną bohaterkę serialu Twilight Sparkle. Jest ona jednorożcem, młodą studentką magii uczącą się pod okiem samej Księżniczki Celestii, która panuje nad całą Equestrią. Twilight w wypełnianiu obowiązków pomaga jej mały smok, asystent Spike. Twilight nie przywiązuje w ogóle wagi do przyjaźni, więc księżniczka wysyła bohaterkę do miasteczka Ponyville, gdzie ma znaleźć przyjaciół, a co za tym idzie, zagłębić się w tajniki jej magii. Młoda uczennica ma raz w tygodniu (jeden odcinek) przesyłać księżniczce raport o tym czego się nauczyła o przyjaźni. Natomiast w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" księżniczka Celestia powiedziała, żeby cała szóstka pisała do niej listy, jeśli się czegoś nauczą o przyjaźni. Postacie W całej fabule serialu pojawiają się przeróżne postacie: Główni bohaterowie thumb|right|Główna szóstka, czyli tzn. mane 6, w odcinku "[[Niezapomniany wieczór]] *'Twilight Sparkle' — główna bohaterka serialu, jednorożec, aż do odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie", w którym stała się alikornem. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wiedzą magiczną. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Rarity' — jednorożec, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Prowadzi Butik Karuzela w Ponyville, jest tam projektantką mody i krawcową. Reprezentuje Klejnot Szczodrości. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Fluttershy' — pegaz, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Opiekuje się zwierzętami. Reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. Jest nieśmiała. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Rainbow Dash' — pegaz, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Dba o pogodę nad Ponyville. Reprezentuje Klejnot Lojalności. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Pinkie Pie' — ziemski kucyk, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Mieszka i pracuje w Cukrowym Kąciku, pomagając Państwu Cake w produkcji wyrobów cukierniczych i opiekuje się ich dziećmi. Reprezentuje Klejnot Śmiechu. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Applejack' — ziemski kucyk, jedna z głównych bohaterek. Mieszka oraz pracuje na farmie Sweet Apple. Reprezentuje Klejnot Uczciwości. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. * Spike '- smok, asystent Twilight. ''Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. Postacie epizodyczne thumb|right|Po lewej - Księżniczka Celestia, na przeciw jej stoi Księżniczka Luna *'''Księżniczka Celestia — alikorn, współwładczyni Królestwa Equestrii. Mieszka i urzęduje w stolicy tej krainy, Canterlocie. Władczyni dnia. Starsza siostra Księżniczki Luny. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. *'Księżniczka Luna' — alikorn, początkowo przedstawiona jako antagonistka w serialu, współwładczyni Królestwa Equestrii, młodsza siostra Księżniczki Celestii. Władczyni nocy. Więcej o postaci przeczytasz tutaj. Znaczkowa Liga thumb|right|Z odcinka "[[Zgniłe jabłko]] *'Apple Bloom'— ziemski kucyk, który uczęszcza do szkoły w Ponyville. Jest młodszą siostrą Big Macintosh'a i Applejack oraz wnuczką Babci Smith. Wraz ze Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo założyły Znaczkową Ligę. *'Scootaloo' — pegaz, uczennica, członkini Znaczkowej Ligi. Przyjaciółka Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Babs Seed. *'Sweetie Belle' — jednorożec, uczennica, członkini Znaczkowej Ligi, młodsza siostra Rarity. Ma trzy przyjaciółki: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Babs Seed. *'Babs Seed' — ziemski kucyk w szkolnym wieku, pochodzący z Manehattanu. Kuzynka Apple Bloom, Applejack i Big Maca. Główni antagoniści thumb|right|Nightmare Moon pierwszy raz w odcinku "[[Przyjaźń to magia".]] *'Nightmare Moon' — jest złą inkarnacją księżniczki Luny. Została ona pokonana przez szóstkę głównych bohaterek przy użyciu Klejnotów Harmonii i powróciła do dawnej postaci. *'Discord' — draconequus, duch niezgody, Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Powrót do harmonii, gdzie jest głównym antagonistą, lecz w odcinku Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy zostaje nawrócony na dobrą drogę. *'Królowa Chrysalis' — królowa podmieńców, antagonistka. Pojawia się w odcinkach Ślub w Canterlocie część 1 i część 2, gdzie zajmuje miejsce Księżniczki Cadance, by karmić się miłością Shining Armora. thumb|right|Król Sombra w większości odcinka wystąpił jako cień *'Król Sombra' — jednorożec, który pojawił się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach sezonu trzeciego, "Kryształowe Królestwo". Dawny władca i tyran Kryształowego Królestwa gnębiący jego mieszkańców swoimi despotycznymi rządami. *'Lord Tirek' — centaur, pojawiający się w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach czwartego sezonu. Więzień Tartarosu, który uciekł, chcąc wykraść magię kucyków z Equestrii, jednak został pokonany i ponownie wtrącony do swojego więzienia. *'Starlight Glimmer' - klacz rasy jednorożec. Była burmistrzyni tajemniczego miasteczka, gdzie każdy kucyk miał taki sam znaczek. Pojawia się ponownie w "Znaczki raz jeszcze". Antagoniści poboczni *'Gilda' — samica gryfa, daleka przyjaciółka Rainbow Dash z Obozu Lotnych. *'Trixie Lulamoon '(także Wielka i Wszechmocna Trixie) — jednorożec, uważająca się za najbardziej uzdolnionego magicznie kucyka w Equestrii. *'Psy na Diamenty' — stworzenia pracujące w kopalniach klejnotów. Pojawiają się w odcinku Kucyki i psy, w którym porywają Rarity, by ta pomogła im w wydobyciu klejnotów. *'Bracia Flim Flam' — jednorożce, dwaj bracia, którzy zajmują się wytwarzaniem jabłkowego soku. Pojawiają się w odcinku Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 i Wiara czyni cuda. W obu tych odcinkach są antagonistami. *'Garble' — smok. Mieszka w nieznanym lesie koło terenu wulkanicznego. *'Suri Polomare' — ziemski kucyk, dawna znajoma Rarity. Antagonistka z odcinka "Rarity podbija Manehattan". *'Ahuizotl' — postać pojawiająca się w odcinkach Czytaj i płacz oraz Samodzielna Dzielna Do. '' *'Lightning Dust' - pegaz, klacz, postać epizodyczna, pojawiła się tylko raz, w "Akademia Wonderbolts". Ważne postacie epizodyczne *'Big Macintosh' — ziemski kucyk, mieszkający i pracujący na farmie Sweet Apple wraz z dwiema siostrami (Apple Bloom i Applejack) oraz Babcią Smith. *'Diamond Tiara' — ziemski kucyk, uczennica, córka biznesmena Filthy Richiego. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Silver Spoon. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga". Razem z Silver Spoon uczęszcza do tej samej klasy co Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle, z których często się naśmiewają. Można powiedzieć, że jest antagonistką. *'Wonderbolts' — to najsłynniejsza grupa akrobatów w całej Equestrii, składająca się tylko i wyłącznie z najlepiej latających pegazów. *'Książę Blueblood' — jednorożec, szlachcic. Jest siostrzeńcem Celestii i Luny. Księżniczka Cadance w towarzystwie męża Shining Armora oraz Twilight|thumb *'Shining Armor' — jednorożec, Kapitan Królewskiej Straży Canterlotu. Starszy brat Twilight Sparkle, mąż Księżniczki Cadance. *'Księżniczka Cadance' (także '''Księżniczka Mi Amora Cadenza') — alikorn, żona Kapitana Straży Królewskiej w Canterlocie, Shining Armora, siostrzenica Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny i bratowa Twilight Sparkle. Mieszka w Kryształowym Królestwie. *'Pani Burmistrz '— ziemski kucyk, postać drugoplanowa. Burmistrzyni Ponyville. *'Cheerilee' — ziemski kucyk, nauczycielka w szkole w Ponyville. Uczy m.in. klasę, do której uczęszczają członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi. *'Zecora' — zebra, zielarka, szamanka. Mieszka w środku Lasu Everfree. *'Rodzina Apple' — wielka rodzina Applejack, występująca głównie w odcinkach poświęconych zjazdom lub innym imprezom Apple. Zamieszkują całą Equestrię. *'Pan i Pani Cake' — małżeństwo, prowadzące Cukrowy Kącik w Ponyville. Rodzice Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake, zatrudnili Pinkie Pie na ich opiekunkę. Odcinki Sezon 1 Pierwszy sezon serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia składa się z 26 odcinków, trwających od 20 do 23 minut. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Przyjaźń to magia", natomiast ostatnim "Niezapomniany wieczór". * Odcinki sezonu 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 2 również składał się z 26 odcinków. Odcinek rozpoczynający sezon 2 to "Powrót do harmonii", a kończący "Ślub w Canterlocie". * Odcinki sezonu 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 3 miał tylko 13 odcinków. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Kryształowe Królestwo", a kończącym "Sposób na zaklęcie". W tym sezonie doszło do pewnej ważnej zmiany w fabule, otóż Twilight Sparkle została księżniczką. * Odcinki sezonu 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 4 składał się z 26 odcinków, tak jak sezon 1 i 2. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", a ostatnim "Królestwo Twilight". * Odcinki sezonu 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 5 także składał się z 26 odcinków. Odcinek rozpoczynający sezon to "Znaczkowa mapa", natomiast kończący to "Znaczki raz jeszcze". * Odcinki sezonu 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 6, podobnie jak poprzednie dwa, składał się z 26 odcinków. Rozpoczął go odcinek "Kryształowanie", a zakończył "Stare sprawy, stare miejsca". * Odcinki sezonu 6 Sezon 7 Sezon 7 również składał się z 26 odcinków. Rozpoczął go odcinek "Rada Celestii", a zakończył dwuodcinkowiec "Kucyk Ciemności". * Odcinki sezonu 7 Sezon 8 Sezon 8 składa się z 26 odcinków. Pierwszym odcinkiem jest "Awantura o szkołę", a ostatnim "Szkoła w opałach". W tym sezonie powstaje Szkoła Przyjaźni, do której zaczęła uczęszczać 6-tka nowych bohaterów (Gallus, Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, Ocelka i Yona). * Odcinki sezonu 8 Sezon 9 Sezon 9 również składał się z 26 odcinków. Rozpoczął go odcinek "Początek końca", a skończył "Ostatni problem". * Odcinki sezonu 9 W innych językach Serial My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia jest przetłumaczony na wiele języków świata. Najbardziej znana jest oczywiście wersja angielskojęzyczna, czyli oryginał. Można jednak MLP spotkać w językach takich jak: *arabski — (transkr. alssadaqat rayiea) *albański — Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël *azerski — Mənim balaca ponim *bułgarski — Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия (transkr. Malkoto poni: Priyatelstvoto e magiya) *czeski — Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické (lub My Little Pony) *duński — My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi *estoński (wersja kanału KidZone TV) — Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline *estoński (wersja kanału TV3) — Minu väike poni *filipiński — tytuł nieznany *fiński — My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa *francuski — My Little Pony : Les Amies c'est magique (lub ) *francuski (kanadyjska wersja pilotażowa) — My Little Pony: La Magie de l'amitié (tylko jeden odcinek) *grecki — My Little Pony: Η Φιλία είναι μαγική (translit. I Filía eínai magikí) *hebrajski — הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם (transkr. Ha-poni Ha-katan Szeli: Chawerut hi kesem) *hiszpański (Ameryka Łacińska i Hiszpania) — *holenderski — My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend *japoński — マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ (transkr. Mai Ritoru Ponī ~Tomodachi wa Mahō~) *kantoński (wersja now香港) — 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 (transkr. Síu máh bóuleih: Yáuhchìhng jauhsih mōfaat) *kantoński (obie wersje ViuTV) — 小馬寶莉 (transkr. Síu máh bóuleih) *khmerski — ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ (transkr. Poni chéa ti sralunh) *koreański — 마이 리틀 포니 (transkr. Mai liteul poni) *litewski — Mano mažasis ponis: Stebuklinga draugystė *łotewski — Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums *macedoński — Моето мало пони (transkr. Moeto malo poni) *malajski: **odmiana indonezyjska — (lub ) **odmiana malezyjska — *mongolski — Миний бяцхан одой морь (transkr. Minii byatskhan odoi mori) *niemiecki — My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie *norweski — My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi *perski (wersja kanału GEM Junior) — پونی کوچولوها *perski (wersja kanału Persian Toon) — پونی کوچولو *polski — My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia *portugalski (Brazylia i Portugalia) — *rosyjski — Дружба — это чудо (transkr. Drużba - eto czudo) (oryginalnie Мои маленькие пони Дружба - это чудо, transkr. Moi maleńkije poni Drużba — eto czudo) *rumuński — Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magica *serbsko-chorwacki: **odmiana bośniacka — **odmiana serbska (wersja kanału Minimax) — Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarolija **odmiana serbska (wersja kanału Mini) — Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je magija **odmiana chorwacka (wersja kanału HRT 2) — Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno **odmiana chorwacka (wersja kanału RTL Kockica) — My Little Pony - Prijateljstvo je čarolija *słowacki — My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické *słoweński (wersja kanału Minimax) — Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno *słoweński (wersja kanału POP TV) — Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo *węgierski — Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság *włoski — My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica *szwedzki — My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk *tajski (wersja kanału Chocolate TV) — My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ *tajski (wersja kanału Boomerang) — My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic *turecki — My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir *ukraiński — Дружба - це диво (transkr. Drużba — ce dywo) W dużej części dubbingów zostały zachowane angielskie imiona bohaterów. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Hasbro ogłosiło w New York Toy Fair 2013 Investor Event that a My Little Pony direct, że powstanie film o tematyce My Little Pony. Informacja ta została ogłoszona w maju 2013 roku. Kinowa premiera filmu odbyła się 16 czerwca. Natomiast na DVD 6 sierpnia. Premiera telewizyjna filmu miała miejsce 1 września. Polska premiera filmu odbyła się 14 września, natomiast wydanie filmu na DVD w Polsce miało miejsce 8 listopada 2013 roku. Dalsze informacje można znaleźć na wiki poświęconej Equestria Girls! My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Kontynuacja filmu ogłoszona na przełomie 2013 i 2014 roku, pojawiło się w nim 12 piosenek. Film miał premierę w 2014 roku.Tweet Daniela Ingrama Aluzje Często w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia pojawiają się nam znane już momenty, które widzieliśmy przykładowo w jakimś innym filmie lub bajce. Wszystko spisujemy na jedną listę. *Lista aluzji Błędy W każdej kreskówce zdarzają się błędy animatorów. Podobnie jest w My Little Pony. *Błędy w animacji Materiały promocyjne Grupowy materiał promocyjny.png Bridlemaids - Materiał promocyjny.jpg Ślub w Canterlocie - Materiał promocyjny.jpg Miejsca akcji Wielka kraina, w której dzieje się cała akcja to Equestria. Wedle opowieści została założona decyzją trzech kucyków: Dowódcy Hurricane (przywódca pegazów), Księżniczki Platinum (przywódczyni jednorożców) i Kanclerz Puddinghead (przywódczyni ziemskich kucyków), dzięki czemu 3 plemiona kucyków zostały zjednoczone. Najważniejsze miejsca: *Ponyville - główne miejsce akcji serialu. *Canterlot - dom i królewski pałac Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny. Był to również dom Twilight Sparkle przed jej przeprowadzką do Ponyville. *Cloudsdale - miasto położone na niebie. Tylko pegazy mogą tam mieszkać i pracować, ponieważ pozostałe kucyki nie mogą chodzić po chmurach. *Las Everfree - znajduje się poza Ponyville. Wydaje się nie być pod wpływem tych samych praw co reszta Equestrii. *Kryształowe Królestwo - kraina przedstawiona w trzecim sezonie. Rządził nim zły Król Sombra, jednak teraz jest pod kontrolą Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. *'Appleloosa' - miasto zbudowane przez osadników na Dzikim Zachodzie. *'Manehattan' - duże miasto, w którym mieszkają ciotka i wujek Applejack, Pomarańczowa Para oraz Babs Seed. *'Fillydelphia' - O Fillydelphi wiemy niewiele. Wiadomo tylko, że żyją tam ziemskie kucyki i pegazy. Zobacz także *Wiki poświęcona fandomowi kucyków z serialu "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia, *Fanowska MLP en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic de:My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie es:My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad ru:My Little Pony: Дружба — это Чудо fr:My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique it:My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica pt:My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica ar:ماي ليتل بوني: فرندشيب إز ماجيك he:הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם ja:マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 ko:마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 nl:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic sv:My Little Pony Vänskap är magiskt th:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic uk:My Little Pony: Дружба – це Диво Kategoria:Serial